Coffee House Miracles
by MissTreeCat
Summary: After being cheated on by his boyfriend with his ex-best friend, Kankri left the small apartment that he and Cronus had shared. He meet an unusual man by the name of Kurloz. After living with him, Kankri learns his secrets and regrets. Rated M for language, violence, (attempted/ successful) suicide, and attempted rape. I do not own Homestuck. Humanstuck AU
1. Chapter 1

Kankri awoke to the sound of his bedroom door closing. His eyes lightly fluttered open and he looked over to his boyfriend stumbling to the bed. He reeked of alcohol and perfume. It was a normal thing now, Cronus would come home from the bar (or wherever it was he went after the bar which was probably some tramps house for some 'fun'), he would stumble into the room, and he would go to bed. Kankri had thought about breaking off the relationship with Cronus, don't get him wrong, he's not an idiot that preaches about how they 'love' each other and how they'll get passed this together. No, Kankri stayed because there was no one else. He had no friends, the only person who he had to talk to was his younger brother Karkat. But he knew Karkat didn't like him, let alone wanted to talk about his relationship problems.

Kankri closed his eyes again, he wanted to go to bed so that he wouldn't have to think about this. He stayed with Cronus so he wouldn't be so alone, but the truth was, being with him made Kankri feel even more alone than he ever had before.

The mornings were never spent with joy for Kankri. He got up at around five in the morning on instinct, he had always been an early riser. Kankri began his day by going into the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. He drank a lot of coffee lately, his brother said it was going to make him even shorter than he already is, but Kankri didn't care. It woke him up and that's all he cared about. He got tired a lot lately, even when he didn't do any physical activities. I must be getting old. That's what he kept saying, although he was only twenty so that wasn't the case. Kankri cleaned up the living room, ridding it of old beer cans and bottles that Cronus had left laying about. The next thing he did was the landry that lay sprawled across the floor of the bedroom and living room. Then he took a shower waking him up a bit more after his coffee. He poured another cup and started on his breakfast. This was his morning routine, he would do this every day so that Cronus wouldn't have a reason to leave. He had a clean house and a warm breakfast, why would he go? But sadly, right when Cronus woke up, he would always leave without a second glance to Kankri. He would come home later and watch TV while drinking beer, then leave again for the bar.

The worst part was that Kankri payed for everything, the apartment, the cable, the beer, all of it. He did it to make Cronus happy, and to give him a reason to come home. It sounded pitiful, but what could he do? He had no friends, no family other than Karkat, and nobody else seemed to care even a little about him. It had to do with the fact that Kankri was really shy, and when he wasn't, he talked non stop. But lately he didn't do much talking, he was depressed and in denial about it. He told himself he was tired, but he was only saying that to make himself feel better.

Kankri sat down at the table, he looked up to see no one. It was normal now, but not something he wanted to get used to. He looked back at his pancake and egg lightly poking the yoke with his fork. He wasn't in the mood to eat, he never was. Yet he still pushed himself to eat the breakfast, although he didn't finish it, he simply ate one egg and half of a pancake.

He scooted out of his chair and took his plate to the sink, he scraped the remains of his breakfast into the garbage and washed his dish. Kankri sighed as he walked to the coat rack and grabbed his coat and keys. He wished he didn't need so many jobs, but Cronus was expensive. He opened his apartment door and headed for his car. He didn't know what to expect about his day, but he was sure something was going to happen. He didn't know weather to be excited or not. He just had a feeling something was about to change. But he had work, he didn't need to be bothered by a feeling at the moment.

When Kankri and Cronus first began going out in high school, Kankri was the most important thing to Cronus. That was five years ago. Five years ago Kankri was happy, him and Cronus were inseparable. When Kankri's parents died in a car accident, Cronus was there to comfort him. When Kankri's best friend and only friend left him and started hanging with a bad crowd, Cronus was there as a shoulder to cry on. But everything was different now. Kankri needed comforting and a shoulder to cry on and it was because of Cronus.

Kankri didn't know what to expect when he walked into his apartment, but this was anything but that. His eyes scanned the ground, Cronus's clothes lay sprawled across the floor once again, but more like he was hurriedly stripping rather than slowly, drunkenly doing it. He followed the trail to his bedroom, at this point he didn't want to open the door and see what was on the other side, but his body reacted on it's own, he opened the door slowly. He put his hand over his mouth in horror to see his boyfriend on top of none other than his ex-best friend, Meulin Leijon.

He ran out of his apartment, he ran and ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore and then he fell. Kankri fell to his knees in the middle of who-knows-where and the people around him were thinking who-knows-what and nothing mattered anymore! Kankri broke down, he cried. He didn't even know where he was, he didn't know who was looking at him in confusion, all he knew was that he didn't want to do anything anymore. He didn't want to go to work, he didn't want to go home, he didn't want to talk to anyone anymore, he didn't want to cook or clean, he didn't want to eat, he didn't want to live. He was so tired of everything, he couldn't take it anymore.

After a while of sobbing in front of a small coffee shop (he found out just where he was after looking up from the sidewalk), he stood up. No one was around, it was pretty late so he kind of expected it, it was about ten at night. Kankri looked around before spotting a bridge about a block away. It didn't take him long to get to the bridge, when he got there, he looked down. The water looked cold, it was nearing the end of November and it was ten at night. He wondered just how far the bridge must be from the surface of the water. He wondered just how long it would take him to die if he jumped. Only one way to find out I guess...

Before he knew what he was doing, Kankri was on the other side of the guardrail looking down at the water. One thought passed through his mind as he let go of the edge. I wish I could go back...

In high school, he had people that cared about him then, he had a best friend, his parents were alive, and he had a loving boyfriend. But sadly things change, and so do people.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri felt his hands let go then the thought, 'I wish I could go back...' echoed in his head before another overpowered it, Wait a second... What am I doing?! Kankri's eyes flew open as he tried desperately to grab something before he hit the water. Everything was just out of reach, Kankri closed his eyes, This is it isn't it? Kankri took a deep breath waiting for the chilling water to wrap around him, but it never happened. He didn't feel the cold bite of a late fall's river chill his skin and soak his clothes. All he felt was a strange warmth around his wrist.

Kankri looked up to see a man about his age holding tightly to his wrist, he had just literally saved Kankri's life. He was quickly pulled up by the other, brownish red eyes fixed on almost purple ones. When he was in the light of the bridge was when he noticed more of the other's appearance. His hair was a mess and rather long, tied back in a loose ponytail, his coat had bones on it, his skinny jeans were purple as were his shoes, and his expression looked panicked.

"Oh uh.." Kankri couldn't think of what to say, he just tried to jump off of a bridge and... He didn't want to think about what would have happened if this guy didn't save him. He looked to the side a bit embarrassed by someone seeing him do something as stupid as that, "I'm sorry..."

The other didn't look none too pleased by Kankri's words, but Kankri didn't blame him, if the situation was flipped he would be freaking out. Instead of lashing out at Kankri, the other pulled him by the wrist that he hadn't let go of. Kankri didn't fight to follow the other, he might as well just go with him to repay him for saving his life.

The two arrived at the coffee shop that Kankri had collapsed at after running away from his apartment. They went inside, it was only then that the man had let go of Kankri's wrist. He had gone behind the counter and got two cups of coffee, he gestured for Kankri to sit down and set a cup in front of him. The man sat down in front of Kankri with his own coffee.

The two sat in an awkward silence, Kankri didn't know what to say to the other, he didn't even know his name. After months of not saying more than ten words a week, Kankri wasn't used to talking to people, let alone strangers that saw him jump off a bridge. The other stared at Kankri as if waiting for him to explain what was going on. The man took out a pen from his pocket and started writing on his coffee cup, Kankri looked curiously at the other. What is he... Before Kankri could finish his thought the cup was turned around so Kankri could read it.

'I apologize to ask this, but do you sign? :o?'

It took Kankri a minute to process what the other was asking, the face at the end didn't help either. When he finally got what the other wrote he nodded and immediately the man started moving his arms everywhere too quickly for Kankri to read, it had been five years since he had read sign language.

"Wait slow down, I can't read you that fast." The other nodded.

'Sorry, I said, what was that? Why did you jump, are you okay?'

"Oh, yes..." Kankri shook his head, "I don't know what came over me... I was cheated on by the only person I had left in my life with my ex-bestfriend... I just... Acted on my own I guess?"

'Oh...' The other's eyes drifted down a bit, 'I'm sorry for asking something so personal...'

"No it's okay..." Kankri fixed his eyes on the table making patterns in his mind, "It would've probably been better to talk to someone in the first place rather than to act of my own accord."

Kankri lifted his eyes to see what the other was going to say, but he was motionless. His hands didn't form words, he barely looked up, yet he was mouthing something to himself. Kankri tried to read his lips, it was something along the lines of, '... If only I had caught him...' Kankri was confused, but didn't pry into it, the two had just meet after all.

The other man finally looked up, 'Are you going to leave?'

Kankri couldn't really answer the question with a yes or no, Cronus was the only person who he really even knew, he didn't have a place to go, he sure a hell didn't want to stay at the apartment with or without Cronus. But he didn't know where to go. Karkat would probably take him in, they are family after all, but he didn't want to make Karkat mad or sad with his current state.

"I don't know," he finally answered as he looked down slightly, "I don't have anywhere else to go, I don't know anyone besides my boyfriend and my brother..." The other tilted his head when Kankri said 'boyfriend'. Somehow he wasn't surprised by the information as Kankri went on, "Staying with him seems like the best thing right now, I mean I don't want to be on the street, and I don't want to bother my brother with my problems, he has enough to deal with anyways."

'So you are going to stay with your cheating boyfriend?'

"Yes I suppose..."

'After what happened earlier?'

"Well what else can I do?"

'I have an idea. You could stay with me.'

Kankri looked confused at the other, they had only just meet, but it would be better than staying with Cronus anymore. "I couldn't do that... I mean we only just meet and-"

'I'm not suggesting this just for your benefit, I've been needing a roommate and you need a place to stay, as long as you can pay half of the rent, then I don't see how it's any different than getting a dorm at college or putting an add in a paper for a roommate.'

The other did have a good point, and it would probably be bad to be alone at this point. He smiled, "You make a good point, how about I think about it? Today has been too rough for any more hasty decisions."

'When you make your decision, you can find me here.'

"Okay." Kankri held out his hand, "Sorry for the late introduction, Kankri Vantas."

'K-u-r-l-o-z M-a-k-a-r-a, good to meet you.' Kurloz shook Kankri's hand with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Kankri looked at the time, how had it gotten this late this quickly? It was nearly twelve o'clock, but he wasn't in the mood to go home. He didn't think he was ready to see Cronus, let alone go into his room. But he knew he couldn't just stay out all night.

Slowly Kankri got up from the table, "Thank you for helping me out today Kurloz, but I'm afraid it's time for me to go."

Kurloz frowned, 'Well it was fun talking to you.'

"Yes you too."

Kankri turned to leave but was stopped when Kurloz grabbed his wrist. Kankri turned back to see Kurloz scribble something down on a piece of paper. Kurloz handed him the piece of paper, 'incase you make your decision or, just want to talk.'

Kankri stared at the number, "Thank you." he smiled.

Kankri walked over to Kurloz and picked up the pen scribbling down his own number on the paper for Kurloz, "Incase, you know, you want to talk or something."

Kurloz smiled and accepted the number. He waved to Kankri as he got up and walked out of the shop. It was a cold and long way home, he wasn't sure how he even ran this far in the first place. It was late fall and he didn't even have a coat. But he didn't really mind the cold, it wasn't the most important thing in his thoughts right now, that was Cronus. How was he supposed to face him after everything that happened, this was probably the straw that broke the camel's back. No, it was definitely the straw that broke the camel's back.

Kankri sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, was this really going to be the end or their relationship? They've been dating for five years, when did they go wrong? He dug around in his pocket for his keys, he wasn't ready to break up with Cronus, was he? Kankri pulled out the keys and shoved them into the keyhole, yes, he was. He needed to break up with Cronus no matter what, he couldn't back out now, not after everything that happened today.

Slowly, Kankri opened the door and stepped inside. he looked around for Cronus, there was no trace of him in the house. But wait he hadn't checked the bedroom yet, he really didn't want to even go in there after earlier. How many times has Cronus cheated on him in his own bed? How many times had he been with Meulin? Kankri didn't know, he didn't want to know. All he wanted to do was leave. Kankri hesitently opened the his bedroom door, but Cronus wasn't there. Well that was good, Kankri turned on the light and found that even though Cronus wasn't in the bed, someone was. Kankri eyed the mass in the blankets hesitently before he recognized her. Meulin was asleep in Kankri's bed, on Kankri's side.

Kankri sighed, maybe it was best to not bother her. He walked over to his closet grabbing a duffle bag then walked over to his dresser. He had most of his things packed before he heard a small noise behind him, Meulin must have been moving in her sleep.

"K-Kankri?"

Or not...

Kankri didn't turn his head, all he did was continue packing. He didn't want to talk to Meulin, it was a rude thing to say, but it was true. She had made it clear they wouldn't be friends anymore all those years ago.

"Kankri that is you I know it is." Meulin reached her hand out and lightly touched Kankri's shoulder.

Kankri shrugged off her hand and walked over to another part of the room.

"Kankri I-" Meulin could tell Kankri was mad, even if she couldn't hear him, she knew he wasn't saying anything to her. She held back a small sob. "I miss you Kankitty..."

If this was the past, he would be comforting Meulin right now, even if she was naked on his bed. Kankri couldn't stay any longer, he quickly packed the rest of his things, his eyes getting closer to letting a few tears slip. He grabbed all of his things and left. He could hear the sound of sobs fill the apartment as he walked out the door.

When Kankri made it to his car, he finally let his tears fall. It felt like all he did that night was cry. He knew he had to leave though, Cronus might be getting home soon. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot before the big question popped up in his mind, 'Where am I going to go?'.

Kankri pulled out his phone looking over his contacts, the first was Cronus, then Karkat, and last Kurloz. He hovered over Kurloz's contact before deciding that he would let the other rest before he told him he was going to take his offer tomorrow. The only other contacts were Cronus 'no...', and Karkat.

Kankri quickly pressed Karkat's name and then 'call'. He held the phone to his ear. The phone rang twice before a very irritated sounding boy answered the phone, "What the fuck do you want asshole?"

"Karkat, I am sorry for having to ask you for a favor on such short notice, but would it be alright if I stayed at your house for the night?"

"Oh my fucking God Kankri, you don't have to ask so fucking nicely." Kankri could tell Karkat was rolling his eyes.

Kankri gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, you can fucking stay however long you want I guess."

"No, one night will be fine."

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yes, thank you Karkat."

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

Kankri pulled up to the familiar grey house, he sort of missed the old house he once shared with his family. He decided on leaving his things in his car. Kankri got out of his car as he wiped his eyes getting rid of a few tears. He didn't even get to the door before it opened, a short angry boy stood under the door frame, he looked even more pissed than he normally did, some would think that was impossible.

"You look like shit." Karkat said as he gave his brother a look over.

"I'm sorry..." Kankri looked to the side as he made it to the doorway.

"What the fuck do you have to be sorry about?"

"Well I haven't seen you in almost two months, and I just sudden-" Kankri was cut off when Karkat pulled him into a hug, he didn't often give hugs. Kankri didn't know weather or not to hug him back, he ended up giving a quite awkward pat on the back to Karkat.

"Just shut up and get in here asshole, you're going to make the whole house a freezer."

Kankri followed Karkat inside, the house was so inviting. It held a lot of memories for the both of them. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, noticing just how tired he actually was.

"I hope you're not fucking planning on passing out without giving me some answers." Karkat crossed his arms.

"What would you like to know?" Kankri lifted his head as he forced his eyes to stay open.

"Well first of all, what the fuck happened to you? I mean Jesus, you look like you saw someone kick a puppy."

Kankri rolled his eyes, "I left Cronus."

"Woah what the fuck really?" Karkat looked at Kankri in utter disbelief.

"Karkat, Cronus wasn't a good-"

"Oh fuck I know that, but I didn't know you actually had the guts to break up with him."

Kankri crossed his arms, "Excuse me? Why would you think I wouldn't have the guts to break up with him?"

"Kankri have you fucking seen him? He's in a mob or a fucking gang or something. He fucking goes out and fucking kills people!" Karkat stammered.

"No he doesn't Karkat. He's not in a gang let alone the mafia." Kankri assured.

"Really Kankri? How much do you work?"

Kankri raised his eyebrow, "What does that have to do with-"

"Answer the question fuckass."

"from six until nine, am to pm."

"Holy fucking shit dude! Why would you work that much?"

"Cronus was expensive," Kankri shrugged, "now get back to why it is relevant."

"Oh yeah, so you don't see Cronus for," Karkat paused and counted with his fingers, "fifteen fucking hours a day. You have no fucking idea what he could be doing for that long."

Kankri looked to the side, he had a point, but Cronus wasn't in a gang, Karkat was just over thinking everything. Kankri laid on his side, he was too tired to deal with this right now.

"Hey fuckass! Don't just go to bed! I need more answers so that I can beat the shit out of him!"

Kankri turned over on the couch and buried his face in the cushion. He felt a blanket lightly wrap around him just before he slipped into a deep, much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kankri woke up at five in the morning on instinct. He may have had a terrible night, but he was still a morning person. Although on this specific morning the only way he could wake up was with a load of coffee. Even then he was grouchy, Something he wasn't very often.

Kankri leaned against the kitchen counter, it was about ten by now. He sipped at his eighth cup of coffee trying to wake up a little more.

"Jesus Kankri!" Kankri looked over to see Karkat, his hair more of a mess than usual. He must have just gotten out of bed. "How shitty was your fucking night! You never fucking drink coffee!"

"Good morning Karkat." His tone lacked its usual optimistic happiness.

"Why didn't you just go back to bed if you were fucking tired." Karkat walked over to the coffee pot and poured his own coffee.

Kankri shrugged as he sipped at his drink.

The two stayed in silence for a little while, something Kankri, for once, was thankful for. He looked over, karkat was just staring into his cup. After a few minutes, Karkat looked up at his brother.

"Hey.." He paused obviously thinking of his words, "You know... it's almost their anniversary right?"

Kankri froze. He had forgotten that it was almost his parent's anniversary. Him and Karkat celebrated it every year by going to their graves. But, he had always gone with Cronus too.

"Yes, in one week if I'm not mistaken."

"You don't come here anymore Kankri." Kankri looked up, what was with the random subject change? "Did he not let you have time to see family, or is it just this house?" Karkat didn't look up from his coffee.

"I do visit you Kar-"

"Bull fucking shit!" Karkat looked up, he looked like he was on the verge of crying, "I haven't seen you in almost a month! I bet you don't even fucking know who I'm in a relationship with!"

Karkat was right, Kankri had no idea his brother was even in a relationship. Even a month ago when they saw each other, all that really happened was Kankri talked and Karkat cussed. He didn't know Karkat even cared that they saw each other anymore.

"I barely know anything about you anymore either!" Katkat was still going off.

Kankri gently put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Then we should catch-up, shall we?" Kankri gestured toward the couch.

"What the fuck ever asshole don't touch me."

The two spent the afternoon catching up on things, they talked about Karkat's love life, Cronus, Meulin, and even the Kurloz. They had a short argument on whether or not Kankri should take his offer, Karkat's house did have other bedrooms. Kankri turned down Karkat's offer, he had already made the decision to go with Kurloz. Besides, he wanted to know more about the man from the coffee house.

The two were in the middle of an argument about how long Kankri should stay before talking to Kurloz, when Kankri's phone went off. Kankri looked at the screen to see he got a message from said man.

'yo motherfucker have you made your decision yet?'

Karkat looked at the screen, "Wow, he sort of sounds like gamzee. But he doesn't do that annoying fucking alternating text shit."

Kankri raised an eyebrow, "Who is Gamzee?"

"Just some annoying fucking clown."

"Uh-huh..." Kankri realized he didn't respond to Kurloz's message. He turned back to his phone,'yes, I will take y9ur 9ffer thank y9u.' Kankri typed the message quickly, resulting in his 'o' being a '9'. He always seemed to do that, but he didn't like texting, so he wasn't about to fix it.

'good :o)'

Karkat groaned, "He even puts the fucking face!"

Kankri rolled his eyes, 'y9u sh9uld expect me in' Kankri looked over to Karkat, 'two hours' Kankit hit send.

"Does it really fucking take that long to get there?" Karkat raised his eyebrow, "You really want to move that far away don't you?"

Karkat smiled slightly and shook his head, "It takes about ten minutes to to get to the coffee house from here."

"Then why the fuck did you tell him two fucking hours?!" Karkat was confused.

"Well..." Kankri looked over to the tv, "I thought we could watch a movie before I go."

Karkat wouldn't admit it, but he was happy, Kankri knew his brother loved to watch movies with him. It was always their favorite thing to do when they were kids.

"Whatever fuckass.. Pick whatever you want." Karkat crossed his arms with a faint smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

***Looks around* How did I get so many followers? Well I guess a thanks is well over due! Thank you for following and reviewing my fanfiction. And faving... almost forgot that. You all make me so happy! :3**

**Anyways you probably want to get to the chapter... So I'll just shut up now. But thank you all so much! 3**

The credits of the movie began to roll. Kankri looked over, Karkat had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. He smiled, Kankri silently sat up and walked over to Karkat. He picked his little brother up and took him to his room. Kankri set Karkat on the bed, times like this reminded him of when they were younger, he missed those days. The days before he meet Cronus, before the accident that took their parents. But living in the past wasn't going to make the present any better.

Kankri turned Karkat's light off and walked out the door. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door to his car. It was another cold afternoon, but that's to be expected when it's mid-November. He got into his car and brought it to life. He thought about what Karkat had said, he should probably make a note to visit more often. As he drove down the road he thought about his parents, he tended to do that a lot when he was in a vehicle. But it was a week until their anniversary, he didn't know if he could even go without the moral support that he usually had. He pushed the thought out of his head, he didn't need Cronus anymore. Kankri pulled out his phone, 'no messages'. Cronus hadn't even called to see where he was. He threw his phone on the seat next to him.

He didn't expect Cronus to care, he didn't even want him to care. Did he? Cronus probably hadn't even come home yet, let alone ate breakfast or dinner, and, and- why was he worrying about him anyway? Kankri didn't have to think about him anymore, he didn't deserve to be in Kankri's thoughts anyway.

Kankri pulled up to the familiar, small coffee house. Kurloz was waving to a couple who was leaving as he began closing the shop. Kankri slid out of his car and walked in, the light from the outside illuminated the coffee house. Kurloz turned around at the sound of the door opening, he offered Kankri a small smile and a wave of his hand, Kankri gladly returned it.

'Hi, I'll be with you in a moment, just have to close up shop.' Kurloz signed as he took off his apron and threw it onto the counter in front of him.

"Alright." Kankri sat down at a table and waited as Kurloz continued putting everything away. He made small designs on the table with his finger as he stared out a window.

Not long after, Kankri felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped and looked over to see Kurloz. Kurloz put his hands up defensively.

'Sorry, did I scare you?' Kurloz signed with hesitantly.

"Oh, no, well yes I was a bit startled, but no it's alright." Kankri stood from the chair.

'Okay, come on, I'll show you to your room.'

"Do I need my things?"

Kurloz waved his hand, 'You can get them later.'

Kurloz grabbed Kankri's wrist and pulled him gently toward the stairs. The upstairs to the shop was like an apartment, it had a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms. Kankri was lead to the smaller of the two bedrooms.

'Here it is, your new home sweet home.'

Kankri peered inside, it was mainly empty having nothing but escentuals, a bed, a dresser, ect. Kankri could fix that, adding his touch would be simple. He turned toward Kurloz with a smile, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

'No problem, I said before right? It's not just for you.'

"Yes well I still want to thank you."

'Okay,' He gave a large smile, 'my room's over there if you need any help'

Kankri nodded and Kurloz headed down the hall to his bedroom.

It didn't take long for Kankri to bring all his things to his room, he quickly unpacked his things. When he was finished he flopped onto his bed. Kankri stared up at the ceiling, he stuffed his hand in his pocket expecting to pull out his phone._ 'Where is my- oh...'_

Kankri sat up and walked out of his room and to his car. He opened the passenger door and grabbed his phone '10 missed calls/18 messages'._ 'Why does this only happen when I don't have my phone?'_ He scrolled through the missed calls, all from Karkat, _'I bet all of the messages too.'_ Kankri paused at a message half way down 'Kankri we need to talk! Please message me back!'

Kankri raised an eyebrow, he didn't recognize the number. But who could be trying to talk to him?

'Wh9 is this?'

'still texting with 9's i see'

'Wh9 is this?' he repeated, he had an idea, but it just couldn't be...

'Meulin'

It was.


	7. Chapter 7

Kankri debated whether or not to text back, he didn't want to deal with this anymore. They stopped being friends years ago and then she slept with his boyfriend, her actions were inexcusable. He wasn't about to forget the past five years hadn't happened. He slid his phone into his pocket and closed his car door, his phone vibrated again receiving another text. He grabbed his phone again, knowing it was going to be Meulin again.

'Please don't ignore me Kankitty!'

And that's exactly what he did, he put the phone right back into his pocket. Kankri walked back up the stairs to his room and fell onto his bed. His phone kept vibrating, and Kankri continued to ignore it. Soon enough, Meulin got the hint and the texts stopped.

A sudden knock at the door made Kankri open his eyes quickly, he hadn't realized he had dozed off. He sat up and walked to his door, Kurloz stood in the doorway with a smile.

"Would you like something, Kurloz?" Kankri attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes.

'Get dressed, I'm taking you to dinner, my treat.''

"Dinner? Oh, you don't have to do that. I mean I may not be a culinary expert, but I do know my way around a kitchen. You don't have to go through the trouble of taking me anywhere. But, I mean, if you want to go that's okay, but you don't have to take me if-" Kankri rambled.

Kurloz interrupted him by putting his hand on Kankri's shoulder and resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

'It's been a long day, I'll take you to dinner just tonight okay?' he grabbed Kankri's wrist and started pulling him to the door, trying to sign at the same time, 'And if you want, you can make dinner every night after today. I've always wanted a housewife' Kurloz winked.

Kankri lightly blushed and tried to cross his arms, "I am not a housewife."

Kurloz gave him a silent laugh and allowed Kankri to get his coat and shoes before they left.

They went to a small family restaurant, the ride there was quiet, but that was expected. The two got a seat and started looking over the menu. Their waitress was a smaller girl, she was around Karkat's age Kankri guessed. She was still taller than Karkat despite her being pretty short. Her hair was a mess, but most of it was tucked into a blue cat-hat. Saying the girl was hyper would be an understatement.

"Hello! Are mew ready to orpur?" She greeted with a cat pun.

Kankri looked at her for a moment, she was similar to Meulin. He blinked a minute before smiling. "Yes I'll have a number two, thank you."

The waitress quickly wrote down the order and turned to Kurloz, "And mew, Purloz?"

Kurloz looked up, 'Usual.' he signed.

She nodded and wrote down his order and took the menus, then leaned down to whisper to Kurloz, "_Got a cute date Purloz?"_ she giggled and leaned up.

'You know it sister.' Kurloz winked and the waitress giggled again, making Kankri wonder what they were talking about.

The girl ran off to the kitchen to give the cook the order. Kankri looked over at Kurloz, "So, you come here often I assume?"

Kurloz nodded, 'I go here at least once a week, it's owned by a friend of mine.'

Kankri glanced over to the hyper waitress who was now hugging the intimidating looking cook. "Her?" He asked as he looked back.

Kurloz silently laughed, 'No,' he glanced over to her as well, 'Her sister.'

"Let me guess," Kankri looked back over to the waitress who was now walking over with their orders, "Meulin?"

The girl put a plate in front of Kankri and her eyes went wide, "You know my sister?!" she hopped up and down almost spilling Kurloz's food, "Oh! Sorry!" She put the food down in front of him and looked back at Kankri.

"And that must mean you're Nepeta? Goodness I haven't seen you since you were," Kankri tried to think.

"Ten!" She smiled, "And how's Karkitty?"

"Good." Kankri smiled back.

Nepeta opened her mouth to say something else but was inturrupted by a voice behind her, "Nepeta, cease this foolishness at once, you are on work time, you can finish your conversation another time!"

Nepeta's smile got wider even though she was getting scolded, "Okay Equius!" she turned around and bounced off to another table.

Kankri looked back at Kurloz, 'I didn't know you knew the Leijons.'

Kankri sighed, "Yeah, Meulin is... Well she's an old friend of mine."

Kurloz nodded, 'Don't want to talk about it then. I understand.' He looked down to his food he ordered, 'Well, we should eat this, not much else you can do with food.' He smiled.

Kankri gave a smile and nodded, "Yeah." He gave a glance down to his phone, the only messages he got were from Meulin trying to reach him, and Karkat telling him to 'NEVER FUCKING MOVE ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP FUCKASS'


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride back to the apartment was quiet, Kankri turned his phone's sound back on. Karkat threatened to shave Kankri's hair while he was asleep if he missed another one of his texts. Kankri didn't know how serious Karkat was about that, but he decided not to risk it and left it on,

Karkat and Kankri texted on the way back in the car with Kurloz.

'SO WHEN ARE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME YOUR ADDRESS?'

'Karkat, I am n9t even settled in yet'

'SO FUCKING WHAT? I WANT TO SEE WHERE YOU FUCKING LIVE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF WEIRDO YOUR ROOMMATE IS'

'he is n9t a weird9'

'WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE FUCKING 9S'

'what d9 y9u mean?'

'YOUR FUCKING TEXTING!'

'karkat i t9ld y9u i can't c9ntr9l it i just type fast and it happens'

'THEN DON'T FUCKING TYPE FAST'

'i have t9 g9 karkat'

'WHAT? WHY?'

'I just pulled int9 my parking l9t'

'AND? YOU CAN'T TEXT ME?'

'n9, i'm g9ing t9 sleep when i get inside'

'UGH FINE WE'LL TALK IN THE MORNING THEN!'

'and by m9rning, i assume y9u mean aftern99n when y9u wake up?'

'YEAH FUCK YOU'

'l9ve y9u t99 karkat g99dnight'

'WHAT THE FUCK EVER'

Kankri lightly laughed as he put his phone back into his pocket. Kurloz turned the car off and got out. Kankri followed him into their apartment.

"Thank you Kurloz, I had fun." Kankri walked over to his room. Kurloz tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around.

'I hope we can do this again sometime.' Kurloz smiled.

"Well you did say that you go there once a week right? Then, I will join you once a week."

'Even if she is there?' Kurloz frowned.

Kankri knew Kurloz ment Meulin by that, but he nodded anyways, "Even if she's there." he gave a smile.

'I hope I still get you as my housewife for meals.' Kurloz winked.

Kankri blushed and crossed his arms, 'I am not your housewife!'

'And just when I thought that even this poor coffee house owner could find a wife.' Kurloz shrugged 'Oh well.'

Kurloz silently laughed and even Kankri laughed at that. Kankri didn't notice that the distance between them was closing until he felt himself move toward Kurloz. The two blushed, Kankri leaned up on his tiptoes to try to meet Kurloz who leaned down. Kankri's eyes closed.

All of a sudden Kankri's phone went off making the two jump away from each other. Kankri and Kurloz stared at each other for a minute before Kankri grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it not even bothering to check the id.

Kurloz closed Kankri's door and walked back to his own room.

Kankri put the phone to his ear, he was less interested in who was calling him, and more interested in why he just tried to kiss Kurloz.

"H-Hello?" Kankri asked.

"Hey, Doll."

Kankri's eyes widened, "Cronus?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soo sorry! I kind of broke my computer and so I couldn't write a chapter until I got a new one... but my new one doesn't like me and blocks random websites one of them being this one _ So I'm using my brother's computer! So I should be good for a bit! Also! Sorry Guest, although Gamzee will be in this, maybe not for a bit... He will not be in a relationship with Karkat :c Anyway... Back to the story!**

Cronus laughed through the receiver, "You got that right. So how about you cut out the crap and come home already?"

Kankri sat on his bed, "Cronus, this is my home now. The apartment is all yours."

Cronus laughed again, but his tone was more firm than before, "I thought I told you to cut the crap, Kankri."

"Cro-"

"You are comin whether ya' want to or not."

Kankri had never heard Cronus threaten him before, it scared him.

"Kankri you're **my** boyfriend, I expect you to listen to **me**. You're comin home, right now."

Kankri took a breath, "No I am not."

"You will come home no-"

"I am home Mr. Ampora, I am no longer your boyfriend, and I hope you can have better relationships in the future."

"Kankri."

"As for your apartment, I would apply for a job if I were you. The apartment is rather expensive, so you should be sure to get a roommate to help pay the bills or move into a smaller apartment."

"Kankri!."

Kankri closed his mouth, he hadn't even noticed he was rambling again.

"You are not breakin up with me, no one breaks up with me."

"You know what Cronus, I am not one of your whores or sugar whatever you even haves! I will not allow myself to be used by you anymore! I don't even know why I stayed with you as long as I did!" Kankri didn't know he could even yell at someone, the most he would do is get mad or upset and ignore them.

"You know ya' can't live without me, Doll."

"Yes I can."

"I'll give ya' a week."

"A week for-"

Cronus hung up on Kankri before he could even finish his sentence. Kankri had left Cronus because of obvious reasons, but he didn't think Cronus would ever actually act like that toward him, how much had he really changed since Kankri knew him. Maybe leaving when he did was best? Kankri didn't know, all he knew right then was that he was tired.

He laid down, his head resting against his pillow. Everything from that day come rolling back into his mind. He was confused and tired, what was he about to do before Cronus called him? He didn't want to be in another relationship so early. He figured that sleeping it off would probably be best.


	10. Chapter 10

Kankri woke up to a rather obnoxious ringtone of his phone, one that couldn't be mistaken for anyone other than Karkat's. Kankri tiredly reached his hand over to his nightstand and picked up his phone. The caller ID in fact was Karkat, Kankri flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Kankri asks tiredly.

"Fina-fucking-ly god were you seriously still sleeping? You like fucking wake up at fucking 5 in the morning!" Karkat yelled through the phone causing Kankri to hold it two inches from himself.

"Yes well I was tired, what do you want Karkat? Unless you just want to talk?"

"No, god no. I mean, it's not like I don't want to talk to you, it's just, yeah I called for a reason okay? Well more like two reasons, first, that dumbass newly ex boyfriend of yours is looking for you."

Kankri sighed, "Yes I am aware." he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "And?"

"And it was weird okay? He looked pissed."

"No I meant, what is the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

Karkat went silent for a minute before deciding to answer, "Yeah so, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. Well not just me..." He sighed, "So you know how we were talking and I told you I was dating someone and you said you wanted to meet him?"

"Are you saying you want me to meet him today?"

"Don't interrupt."

"I was just-"

"Kankri!"

Kankri laughed slightly to himself, "Sorry, please, go on."

"Well yeah, I want you to meet him or whatever. Just get your ass down to the diner!"

"And which diner would that be?"

"Ugh I don't know, just a diner."

"How about, instead of lunch, we go for coffee? You could come over here and have coffee and see my new apartment?"

There was a pause of silence before Karkat answered, "Fine, I guess that'll work."

"Good see you in... What time is it?"

"About twelve thirty."

"See you in an hour, sound all right?"

"Yeah whatever, I'll go wake his ass up then."

"Goodbye."

"Yeah see ya."

"I love you."

"Whatever."

"I love you." He repeated.

"Yeah.. I love you too, now shut up." Karkat mumbled.

Kankri shut his phone and got out of bed, so it was 12:30, okay that was a bit late. But hey, it's not like he had work that day. He had three days off, well one more day counting tomorrow. Kankri walked to his dresser as he slapped his cheeks trying to rid himself of sleep. He pulled out a red sweater and black skinny jeans before taking a towel. Kankri walked into his bathroom and took a short shower before putting his new clothes on. He quickly texted Karkat the address of the coffee house knowing Karkat would ask any minute anyway.

Kankri looked around the apartment before realizing that Kurloz wasn't around. He figured Kurloz was probably went down stairs to open the shop. Kankri walked down the stairs to the coffee shop. But the person behind the counter wasn't Kurloz. They looked like him, but they were obviously younger. He had facepaint all over his face and looked really relaxed.

The boy behind the counter looked over at Kankri and smiled.

"Yo Karbro. What are you doin here?" The boy asked.

Kankri raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry to inform you, I'm not Karkat if that is who you're referring to."

The boy's eyebrows widened, "Whoa motherfucker, you ain't Karbro, you look exactly like that short little bro."

"As I should, we are siblings. You look like your brother as well." Kankri assumed the two were siblings.

"Yeah I know..." the other's smile fell a bit. Kankri assumed this was a touchy subject.

"It's not like you don't have your own individuality though. Like your make up."

His smile just grew more, "Thanks motherfucker, you and karbro look different too, like you're shorter than him."

Kankri didn't know if that was a compliment or not, but he took it as one. "Thank you. Now have you seen-" The door to the shop opened before Kankri could finish, revealing Karkat and another boy in the doorway.

The boy behind Karkat had blond hair and sunglasses, his jacket was red and his jeans were black, his shirt that completed the outfit had a broken record on it. Kankri looked at the boy for a minute, judging him first by his appearance. He seemed like the kind of guy who thought he was cool, oh no, Kankri would not have that for his little brother.

**Better hope Dave can score some points with Kankri for approval ;) I had some time and I figured I would write another chapter :D I'll try to make my next update soon, but I got some big tests coming up so... I'll try my best! Thanks :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello hello! Let me start off my saying; I'm reeeeeeeally sorry for the hellishly late update. I have had a lot of things going wrong in the sense that it was preventing me from writing another chapter! I'm so sorry! I'm going to try and make a new update, but I literally have no computer now, my other crashed and just, lovely bad luck I have. I have access to a computer, but I'm not sure how often that'll be that I can use it do I do not know when the next update will be so thank you for waiting for this! Thank you to all the great reviews (and that, omg so cute nepeta).**

**Btw;**

**Missy pets AC's back in the hopes that it will be a decent apology for her absence. Missy is furry sorry fur her not telling anyone fur her absence and hopes that you enjoy this next chapter. Missy is not abandoning her story, she loves her story! This is one of Missy's furavorite pairings, so AC or anyone else should not worry their purretty little heads about this. And Missy also thanks efurryone for reading and liking her story!**

**Thank you, enjoy!**

Kankri walked up to the two with a smile, '_Stop jumping to conclusions, I'm sure he's a nice boy.'_

"Hello." Kankri held out his hand, "Kankri Vantas."

The blond took it firmly with as much of a smile as he felt the need, which wasn't much. "Dave Strider."

"Well," Kankri let go of the hand after they shook, "Let's sit down, shall we?" He lead them to a table, sitting across from the two. "So.."

Karkat crossed his arms, "What now?"

"Well, we talk about..." Kankri looked to the two, "Both of you I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Karkat asked.

"We can start off simple, how long have the two of you been together?"

Karkat huffed, "Ten mon-"

"Eleven months." Dave interrupted.

Karkat looked over at him, "It has not been eleven."

"Christmas eve. January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November." Dave held up a finger every time he would say a new month until he got to the current month, November.

"Oh.." Karkat hid his face, slightly embarrassed.

Kankri had to keep himself from chuckling at the sight, perhaps, Dave wasn't so bad for him?

The rest of the time was simply talking about, how the two met, where Dave was going to school, about Karkat's life. Kankri noticed that Dave didn't really smile, but he was sure he almost laughed a few times. He came to the conclusion that the texian was a pretty good match for his brother.

The three departed soon after, well not without Kankri giving Karkat a small hug and telling him to come back soon. It was only after they left that he realized that they forgot to look around his apartment. Oh well, they'll just do that another time. Kankri sat at the table, a few people around the shop even if it was later in the day. He sipped at his coffee, wondering what he should do when he looked to the door.

The person standing there was none other than Cronus, his arms crossed, looking pissed as hell in his leather jacket. Kankri gulped as he looked at his, his hand lightly shaking. It's not like he thought he wouldn't have to face him, he knew something like this was going to happen, but so soon? He didn't think he was ready, but he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Cronus was standing over there, well no, he was making his way over to Kankri. Kankri sat up straight, staring into his coffee so he didn't have to look at the other.

"Hey doll." Cronus invited himself to sit down at the table, "Ya' know, I really missed ya'. Couldn't even wait a week."

Kankri gave a small sigh. "Cronus, go home."

"Not without you." He shook his head.

Kankri's arms crossed and he looked away slightly, "I am not going with you."

Cronus sighed, "Come on Kanny, can we at least talk it over?"

Kankri sighed.

"Please?"

Kankri rolled his eyes, "Fine, start talking." He looked over to Cronus.

"I don't mean here, somewhere more private."

"Cronus."

"I never said a hotel or anythin', just somewhere we can talk."

Kankri rolls his eyes again, "Follow me." He got up, leading Cronus up the stairs and into his apartment. The two sat down on the couch. Cronus looked around, "Not too bad Babe."

"Do not call me that."

"But I always call ya' it."

"We are not dating, there is no reason you should call me it." He crosses his arms before looking back at Cronus, "Now what would you-"

"I thought I told ya' we're still datin'?"

"I said I do not-"

"I don't care what you said."

Kankri blinked at him, "It kind of-"

"No, what I say goes. End a story."

"Cronus that is not very fa-" Kankri was cut off by Cronus, pressing his lips firmly against Kankri's.

Kankri tried to push him away, but Cronus held him. Before he knew what was happening, Kankri was pushed against the couch, Cronus on top of him. Cronus's lips moved from Kankri's lips to his neck as he sucked at the skin. Kankri on the other hand, was squirming to get free, his legs kicking.

"Cronus get off of me!"

"Aw, hush babe, I'm sure ya' want this as bad as I do."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have enough time to make a new chapter! So here it is! Oh and yeah, sorry for all the cliffhangers X3**

**Enjoy!~**

Kankri pushed at Cronus chest, but within moments, his wrists were held above his head, being held tightly. Kankri didn't know how badly he could hate being touched until Cronus's free hand slid up his shirt.

"Cronus I don't like this get off!" Kankri was starting to feel like no matter what he did it'd all be useless. But he still continued to squirm and kick and scream. Nothing working of course.

Cronus' hand made its way from his shirt to his pants as he undid the belt. Kankri tried to shift away, pressing himself against the couch.

"Stop! Stop it Cronus!" Kankris voice started to hurt as he yelled louder.

All of a sudden, he felt Cronus lift off of him, releasing his hands and Kankri could hear a loud thump. Kankri opened the eyes he didn't know he closed and looked over, seeing Cronus on the floor with Kurloz standing above him with the scariest expression Kankri had ever seen before.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Cronus tried to stand up but Kurloz stopped him with a fist to the face. He was obviously not happy at all and looked like he was about to kill him, but held himself back.

Kankri jumped up quickly and ran to the phone, his hands shaking as he dialed the police.

"Hello? Yes I need t-the police here." His voice was shaking and he left out the details of what happened.

Kankri looked over, Kurloz was shaking as he looked over the unconscious other. He hurried over and hesitantly put his hand on Kurloz's back. Kurloz flinched and looked at Kankri, eyebrows knitted. He looked like he was about to cry.

Within seconds Kankri felt himself get tugged into a hug, sirens in the difference.

"Kurloz? Are you alright? What is wrong?" Kankri gently rubbed his back, feeling Kurloz start to shake. Kurloz's face pressed into the other's shoulder as he gripped his sweater.

Within minutes the police arrived. The three were questioned, that is when Cronus finally awoke. However, no charges were pressed, but a restraining order was filed.

Cronus was taken home and the two entered the apartment once again. Kankri was silent as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Kurloz followed, sitting down next to him. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to do after the incident.

'So...' Kurloz started to move his hands but Kankri put his hand up to stop him.

"It has been a rather... Tiring and... Not very good all together day, Kurloz. I do not wish to have a conversation at the moment... That is, if you do not mind."

Kurloz put his hands down, folding them in his lap. The two sat there in silence for a while longer before getting up. Kankri looked up, wondering what he was doing. Kurloz put in a movie with a small smile. One he got from Kankri's brother, he had seen him as he was leaving the shop. Karkat told him that it was 'THE FUCKING GREATEST ROMCOM IN THE WORLD'. He figured it wouldn't hurt to try and cheer him up with it.

Kurloz then sat back down on the couch as the intro started. Kankri smiled a bit, noticing it was one of his favorites.

"I am sorry." He sighed out as he sat up more and looked up at Kurloz. They exchanged a smile before looking back at the movie. "I suppose dinner should be made soon?"

Kankri got up but Kurloz reached out his hand, gently taking his wrist. 'I'll make it.' He signed.

"No no, it is fine, I am the housewife, right?" He chuckled as Kurloz let go of his wrist.


	13. Chapter 13

**OMFG now I have two Nepetas or is it one? Or maybe there are three different ones? (*nudge nudge* Nepeta might be my furavorite homestuck character… .) Either way, Omf you guys are so cute! And**"No no, it is fine, I am the housewife, right?" He chuckled as Kurloz let go of his wrist.

**I really want to apologize for my lateness lately, As I said my computer is broken and I'm working to fix it but you know, that takes time…**

**I'm sorry it's another short chapter, but I didn't have much time to do this!**

**Anyways, without further delay!~**

Kankri had made dinner, the two eating their meal in silence. It soon came time for bed, Kurloz was acting rather strange, to say the least. He didn't want to make eye contact with Kankri, Kankri figured it must have something to do with the events of the day… Maybe Kurloz thought that Kankri was disgusting. It's not like he wanted the other to attack him, although he did invite him into their apartment. He really should have seen it coming after all.

Kankri walked into his room, shutting the door behind him before flopping down on his bed. 'Stupid stupid stupid.' He frowned to himself, this was exactly the type of thing he should expect from his ex, but did he listen to himself, of course not. He sighed quietly, just make the day over already…

The next morning Kankri awoke, he felt a bit different today, not exactly tired. He felt slightly… Lonely, and a bit sad. Perhaps it was from Kurloz acting so antisocial last night… Perhaps it was from the events of last night. He really didn't want to think of it anymore, he waved it from his mind. As he stepped out of his room, he could smell something familiar.. Pancakes? Kurloz was making pancakes? He took another step, peeking into the kitchen, sure enough, he was making pancakes… And eggs, and hashbrowns, and toast and… Well, his stomach started growling.

Kurloz looked back and gave Kankri a smile, to which Kankri returned. Kankri looked around the kitchen before sitting down at the table, Kurloz walking over with a caramel mocha, setting it in front of the other.

"What's all this?" Kankri smiled up at the other who went back to the stove to flip a pancake before turning to face him, signing, 'You made dinner, I make breakfast. Just being a good househusband." He gave a silent chuckle before going back to his cooking. When he was finished, the table was filled with a lot of food. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, and gravy, lining the table.

Kankri looked over all of the food, this could feed an army, Kankri could barely eat all of this, he just woke up for crying out loud. But, Kurloz took Kankri's empty plate, filling it with food before handing it back to him.

Kankri smiled, "Thank you."

The two ate in quiet, as they normally did but Kurloz looked like he was thinking about something the whole time.

"Kurloz." Kurloz looked up at Kankri. "Is something perhaps bothering you?"

'No, nothing.' Kurloz signed, giving a small smile before going back to staring at his food, taking a few bites.

"Kurloz, I can tell something is the matter, now what is it?" Kankri frowns, putting his fork down.

Kurloz looked up again with a frown, 'Can't we just eat? Does it really matter?'

"Yes it does."

Kurloz sighed before picking up a picture from the end table, sliding it over to Kankri. Kankri tilted his head at the picture, obviously not recognizing the other in the picture.

It was of a smaller boy and Kurloz. The boy had shaggy hair that fell into his eyes, his shirt was stripped yellow and black, and thats about all Kankri could see in the picture. He looked at the picture a while before asking, "Who is it?" He then looked up but, the other had already left… Who was the one in the picture? What about it made Kurloz seem so off…?


	14. Chapter 14

Kankri continued to stare at the picture in front of him, he had never seen the one in the picture before. He turned it around to see a name, 'Mituna'. Perhaps this was one of Kurloz's friends. He looked around before getting up. He set the photo back on the end table before going to find Kurloz's younger brother, maybe he knew what was bothering his brother. He didn't feel like he would get much of an answer if he asked Kurloz himself.

Kankri made his way down the stairs, sure enough, Gamzee was working the register.

"Yo motherfucker, how is the brother of my brother." Kankri raised an eyebrow at that before realizing by 'brother' he meant friend, but also sibling, so he ended up just ignoring that part.

"I am alright, how are you?" He offered a smile.

"Pretty chill."

Kankri thought for a moment, "Um, Gamzee, your brother seems upset today, do you know why?"

Gamzee frowned at that with a sigh, "Yeah…"

Kankri thought that perhaps it wasn't his business, he was about to say 'that's too bad' or 'I hope he feels better' when the other started speaking again.

"Its the anniversary of that little motherfuckers offin' day."

Kankri tilted his head, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Last year his motherfuckin best friend jumped off a bridge." Gamzee shrugged, it didn't really affect him, he didn't know Mituna, but it did affect Kurloz."Oh.." That was all that Kankri could manage to say as a few people walked over to buy some coffee.

Kankri walked back upstairs, he started to feel pretty bad, he wanted to cheer Kurloz up now, especially as a thank you for all the things he's done up until now. He thought for a bit until grabbing out his phone.

A little while later Kurloz came in, he went straight for the couch and laid down, obviously not having a good day. Kankri hesitantly walked over to him, "Kurloz…" He said quietly.

Kurloz looked up from the couch with a small smile, signing, 'What?'.

"I would like to go somewhere, you want to join me?" Kankri gave his own smile, gesturing to the door.

Kurloz just nodded and they made their way down the stairs, to the parking lot. They got into the car and got in, a few flowers resting in the middle column. 'What are those for?' Kurloz signed.

"They're a present." Kankri smiled.

'For who?'

"My parents."

'We're going to see your parents?' Kurloz tilted his head.

"Yes, we'll be there soon, just sit tight okay?" Kankri smiled and started the car, they started driving down the road.

After a while they stopped at a graveyard.

'What are we doing here?' Kurloz questioned.

"Visiting my parents… And Mituna…" Kankri looked away a bit, he didn't even ask if this was okay first..

Kurloz's eyes went wide but he didn't sign anything after that, he just got out with Kankri. They walked around, all the way to Mituna's grave which was pretty close to Kankri's parents'.

"Here, for him." Kankri handed him a bundle of flowers, keeping another two for himself. "I'll give you a bit of time…" Kankri trailed off before walking a bit, going to see his parents.


	15. Chapter 15

**So... I have a computer now~ Hopefully I can start updating on a regular basis again!**

**That and I made this chapter more following Kurloz, and I feel like I'm not getting a good sense of his personality, but tell me what you think and if you want more chapters following Kurloz (although I might just make more like that anyway...) Anyways! Enjoy!~**

Kurloz stared down at the grave in front of him. He hadn't visited Mituna before, hell he hadn't even gone to the funeral. He was too hung up, tried to convince himself that there was no reason when he was already gone.

Kurloz silently set the flowers on the other's grave, he sat there a moment before signing.

'Hey...' He felt kinda stupid doing this before he sat down quietly. He stayed there for a minute before trying to converse with nothing.

'How are you? I'm okay.. I mean, I kinda miss a motherfucker but…' Kurloz started to tear up lightly, getting on his knees in front of the grave.

'I really miss a motherfucker…" It didn't really matter that he knew there were others in the graveyard with him, namely Kankri. 'Hey Tuna… I meet someone..'

He silently chuckled to himself, man he felt stupid, but this kinda helped… In a way. Even though he couldn't talk to the real Mituna, this was close?

Kurloz sighed lightly, feeling tears slide down his cheeks, it's a good thing he stopped wearing makeup when Mituna died or else it would be smeared by now.

Kurloz sat in that silence, occasionally signing something, he didn't even notice it had started raining.

He felt someone tugging on his arm and Kurloz looked up to see Kankri, rain pouring down on the two.

"I think it would be best if we went home, I could bring you here again if that is what you would like, but if you stay out here you could get sick." Kankri had a slightly worried expression on his face.

Kurloz nodded, waving to the gravestone before getting up, following the other to the car. The drive back was silent and motionless, Kurloz just stared out the window, thinking. Kankri kept his eyes on the road, glancing at the other to make sure he was okay a few times.

Eventually they got back to the apartment, rushing in to make sure they didn't get more soaked, the shop had already been closed by Gamzee so they just went upstairs, pretty intent on changing clothes.

"Go take a shower, alright?" Kankri gave a soft smile to Kurloz, leading him to the bathroom.

Kurloz nodded before walking to his room, retrieving a change of clothes before stepping into the bathroom. He sighed, staring into the mirror. He slipped his hair out of a ponytail, slipping off his jacket next. He pulled off his purple t-shirt before staring into the mirror, he looked at his shoulder. A scar in the shape of a diamond with the letter 'M' in it on it. He continued staring, memories coming back to him for a few minutes before he walked over to start the shower.

After a while he stepped out of the bathroom, only in purple pajama bottoms and a towel draped around his shoulders. He glanced around for the other before blinking as he smelled dinner. A smile grew on his face as he peeked into the kitchen, seeing the other at the stove.

Kurloz's smile grew a bit at the sight, it was undeniably cute. He slowly snuck up on him from behind and slipped his arms around his shoulders from behind.

Kankri visibly jumped, almost throwing the frying pan and spatula he had in his hands.

"Oh my goodness! Kurloz you startled me…"

Kankri relaxed after a few minutes of silence. His clothes were dry, he obviously changed while Kurloz was in the shower. But did he have twenty of the same outfit? Did he own any other clothes? Not a lot probably fits him anyways, he is quite short after all.

"Do you feel better Kurloz?" Kankri asked, he was obviously worried.

Kurloz signed yes before burying his face in the others neck with a small sigh. Kurloz had a feeling if he was any other person or wasn't upset Kankri wouldn't let him be so close, and that made a smile spread on Kurloz's features again. He felt special.

"Kurloz…" Kankri started and Kurloz looked up but Kankri didn't finish, they just continued their silence as Kankri made dinner.


End file.
